


Codename: PARALLAX

by monotape



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Guns, Heavy Angst, Jealously, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Obsession, Smut, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monotape/pseuds/monotape
Summary: kidnapped by seven assassins, you must decide whether to run away and risk being killed, or staying and battling a war of emotions
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. PARALLAX: INDEX

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just a quick note: this series reflects none of my feelings as a fan of BTS. this is PURELY FICTION, and I do not believe that they will do any of this.

**Regarding 𝕻𝖆𝖗𝖆𝖑𝖑𝖆𝖝 Series;**

**1.** Each part of the files are important in determining the end result of the story.  
**2.** After completing each part, you as an agent have to decide who you will choose as the final ending.  
**3.** Beware of your choices, each member will slip hints throughout their part that can help you decide on whether you should vote for them.  
**4.** Depending on the end results, it can be a Good Ending, Neutral Ending, or Bad Ending. As a hint, there are two bad endings, three good endings, and two neutral endings.  
**5.** Although this is a series, each part can be read with just _**Prologue + Member**_. But, it is best to read them one after another.  
**6.** Each part should be released once every **two** weeks.  
**7.** During this time, you may ask the members whose part was recently released on the following Friday.

  * _Ex. Namjoon’s part was released on Friday. Next Friday from 12am EST to 11:59pm EST, the next post will be open for questions pertaining to him and his story. You can comment on his chapter what you would like to ask, and I'll answer it in the next post._



**8.** There will be no spoilers for future parts. If asked, the question will be deleted.  
**9.** The poll will be open at the end of the series. The voting will open for three days, and the results will be published on the date mentioned on the Masterlist.  
**10.** _Tip:_ Members are not what they seem, be wary of every single one.  
_**After Notes;** this series will not exist without help from my friend Agent Monday [@floralsuga](https://tmblr.co/mV7hhUWBQrBgsrDKH0YZ9UQ) on tumblr, who both helped me brainstorm and will eventually Beta-Read each part. I cannot thank her enough._


	2. PROLOGUE

Jungkook holds his rifle in his arms steadily, staring into the scope as he waits for the signal. The air is breezy, sending shivers down his spine, goosebumps on his arms. But he stays focused, despite it all. The party holds about fifty people, enough that if something undesirable happened it’d be almost impossible to keep it under control. He looks through, seeing Taehyung walk into the party. It’s easy; as long as you ooze confidence, it’s enough to distract them from seeing anything odd. Confidence is the main focus, everything else secondary.

His earpiece cracks as he watches his colleague, Taehyung glancing around the home. “Made it in. Anything, Kook?”

He holds his earpiece as he replies, “Fifty bodies. No sight of target yet. Proceed.”

Taehyung rolls his eyes, a slight pout on his lips. “Ah, this party's boring though. Can’t flirt with old people.”

“Focus on the mission, please,” Another voice pops in, Hoseok. He’s stationed just a few blocks outside the home in a getaway car, glancing at the skyscraper. Even from the distance he’s at, he can see the party happening. Rich People. “We don’t have time for your complaints. Kill them, then leave. Simple.”

“Who even invited you? Jimin would’ve been so much better,” Taehyung grumbles. Jungkook watches as he sits at the bar, sipping on ice water, eyes flicking over everyone who passes by.

“Stop talking,” Jungkook adds, “And move your hand away from your ear. I can tell you don’t belong just from that."

Taehyung sighs quite loudly into the piece but moves his hand away. Jungkook continues to follow him, watching as older women and men’s gazes follow him. He’s the most skilled in this department, but he always risks the mission. His appearance doesn’t blend well enough into crowds, his looks something that people can’t help but watch. Jungkook suggested that he’d be the one to enter the party, but Namjoon only resisted, saying that he wasn't ready. His eyebrow only twitched at that but he said nothing else. If Namjoon says he’s not ready, then he’s not. There’s no going against his orders.

Taehyung stops, eyes narrowing. Jungkook follows his gaze, landing on their target. Taehyung pushes hair away from his ear, sliding his finger along the earpiece as he holds a glass.

“Found him. Remind me of his background?”

Hoseok interrupts, “Kim Jinyoung, 25 years old. Lives off of his investor’s money has conned millions of dollars from homeless shelters across the country. Currently is engaged to Park Daheun, a top model. Cheats on her. Can’t help but join a bet, and has killed over ten people for various circumstances, most being that they rejected his advances. Member of The Organization, but you know that already."

"Better than most," he replies. Taehyung’s face sours for a moment before he changes back to the expressionless look. “Permission to proceed with the mission.”

“Permission granted. The room is too full, you have to find a place where you can kill him without being spotted immediately. I suggest-”

“Fire alarm?” Taehyung says, raising his brow. His eyes move to the open windows, staring at the spot Jungkook’s at. “Yoongi on the line? Could he do his little computer thing and start it?”

The earpiece cracks again as Jungkook winces. Yoongi’s voice appears in his ear, rather monotone. “Done. Get him into the room alone and I’ll put on the alarms.” As quick as he appears, he’s gone. Something that he’s used to doing.

Taehyung grins. “Perfect.”

He moves to the target, everyone watching in silence as he chats him up. Jungkook could turn on his earpiece if he wanted, listen to their conversation. But in the end it’s meaningless, he’d be disposed of soon enough. Taehyung’s fingers wrap around the man’s hand, shaking it. He takes a sip of his ice water, “drunkenly” walking to the bedroom. Jungkook’s eyes flick on the pistol slightly bulging his jacket. He glances around the room to see if anyone’s paid any mind, and sighs in relief. Everyone is either distracted or too wasted to even give him a second glance. Taehyung winks as he looks at the open windows, before shutting the door behind him.

After a few minutes of waiting, the fire alarm goes off. Despite Jungkook’s hesitance, they all agreed that it would be best to make a loud enough sound to cover Jinyoung's death. The people in the building slowly leave the room, Taehyung opening the door and closing it behind lightly. He tucks his hands into his pocket, whistling. Before he leaves, his eyes move to the corner and stop in place.

Hoseok's the first to interrupt. "You’re on a mission, there's no time to sightsee!"

Taehyung touches his ear. "It's the girl. The one Boss' been searching for."

All of their nagging hush as they take in the information. Taehyung turns to the windows, as if he could see Jungkook from his spot on the apartment building. He narrows his eyes, keeping his hand on the set. The clock's ticking; it's already hit a minute, too long for Taehyung to stay in there. Too risky.

"We have to take her," he says. "A chance like this won't come again."

"No. We don't take hostages. Leave, you've been there long enough," Jungkook spits back. "I can't leave my perch unless you're out of the apartment. We don’t have time–"

"Convince her to come with you. Or drag her out. Boss will ring our throats if we don't come back with her. Hurry the fuck up," Yoongi grumbles.

Taehyung nods. "Affirmative."

* * *

You rub your face, the fire alarm ringing loudly. Where the hell is your bag? There's no way someone took it, right? These people are too rich. Don't care about anything but themselves. They wouldn't even blink twice at it, it's worth only a fraction of the makeup they have on. You look around as people exit. You spot your bag between someone's fingers, eyes moving up to meet his. There's a soft smile on his face as he waves it in front of you.

You can tell from this far away that he has to have money; from the designer brands covering him from head to toe, to his beautiful features. Jinyoung never invited a below-gorgeous, middle-class person to his private parties, too full of himself to even give it a thought. You plaster a fake smile on your face as he walks to you rather quickly.

"Looking for this?" He asks softly, the deep timber of it audible through the ringing alarm. "You should be out of here already, leave your bag behind."

You laugh dryly, holding out your hand for it. He tsks, shaking his head. What's this game he's playing? Did your purse just so happen to fall into the hands of a strange, beautiful creep?

He leans forward, eyes burning into yours. "Can't just give it to you. You're too important to my boss, y/n. So I'll give you a choice: Come with me willingly, without resistance or screaming. Or, I'll drag you out of here myself by that beautiful neck of yours. Your choice." his eyes trail down, staring at your skin before they flick back up. "You have ten seconds."

A slight shiver rolls over you as you take in his words. Your earlier thoughts about not coming to the party, about staying in and working on your endless work assignments that just seem to continue to pile up. Of all the nights that you refused Jinyoung, you decided tonight to leave. To actually socialize. And now here you are, staring into the eyes of a threat. One that you only have three seconds to decide over.

"Okay," You say. "I'll go with you."

"Exquisite. And the names Tae."

He grins, grabbing your hand and pulling you along with him. You're almost dragged through the house, your feet stumbling over the carpet as he leads you out. He quickly runs down the stars, no care given to how well you can keep up as you almost slip. You stare at the back of his silver hair, rings adorning his ears as he pushes out the front doors. You wish that you had friends who cared enough to see where you are, tried calling you and asking if you made it out of the party alright. But you don't, letting yourself be dragged down blocks and blocks of streets. Your feet begin to hurt, his grip on you tight.

"We're here!" He says happily, running across the street to a car. It's more ordinary than you expected, a small black truck with windows so tinted, you can't tell what's inside. He opens the door, finally letting go of your hand.

Run, your mind says, he can't get away with chasing after you on busy streets. Someone would say something, you can be free. He waits for you expectantly, wiggling his brows as he holds open the door. But from how bold he was in the apartment, threatening you in plain sight, he probably wouldn't care. And you already noticed the gun tucked in his pants.

You get into the car, letting him shut it behind you. Your heart beats wildly as you meet the eyes of another in the car through the rearview window. He looks annoyed as he stares at you, a scowl on his face.

"Can't believe we risked our mission for you," he mumbles as Tae hops in next to him, humming happily. He looks back at you as the driver zooms off.

"You're prettier in person than I thought. Boss always described you very vaguely and the pictures don't do you justice, you know?"

You say nothing as he talks on and on. The driver takes a sharp turn, throwing you against the door. You feel for a seat belt but come up empty. Taehyung only laughs, jumping in his seat. He stops suddenly, and the side door next to you is thrown open. Another man enters, tossing a case onto the floor. He wears all black, face covered in paint as well. He's young, everyone in this car is. You wonder if their boss is young as well, and why the fuck are you in this situation. You haven't involved yourself with anyone shady, always on your best behavior, and following the rules. And now, you're being adult-napped by these people.

The newcomer looks at you as he shuts the door, before looking at Tae sitting in the front seat. "You risked the whole mission. Took way too long. Did you at least complete it?"

Tae rolls his eyes. "I've completed every assignment I've ever been on, Kook. Cut me some slack, I even got the girl he's been looking for. In my opinion, it's ten out of ten."

Kook scoffs, "Incompetent."

"Quiet," the driver utters. "You're giving me a headache."

"Hobi-"

Hobi glares at Tae. "You've already compromised our names with the girl in the car. What if she escaped? With the info you released we all could be at risk."

Tae's face drops. "You're being harsh."

“And you don’t have the slightest idea about this woman other than the boss wanting her. You can’t be foolish. This is why he’s resistant to having you on missions like this. Kook is right,” Hoseok says. “Keep that in mind when you’re on the next one.”

Tae pouts crossing his arms against his chest as he looks out the window. “You two always bring my mood down. It drains my energy.”

“Good,” Hobi murmurs, and the car grows silent. You stare out the window, your hands shaking as you watch the cars drive by, so close to escaping, but oh, so far away. You close your eyes, letting this situation slowly sink it. It could be your last night roaming these streets, your last time seeing the nice sky. As Tae giggles in the front seat as Hobi murmurs his words, your chest swirls, your palms sweaty and your thoughts only filled with what can happen to you. Maybe you should have fought him. Maybe listening to him calmly only brought you closer to your demise.

You let out a soft sigh, blinking slowly.

“If we wanted you dead you would be,” Kook’s hushed voice mumbles next to you. The tone of his is oddly soft for someone who murders for a living, soothing. You turn to him, barely seeing him in the dark sky. But his face is turned to you, and you can only assume that his eyes are focused on yours. “You’re too important to be killed, stop shaking your legs.”

You stop your tapping and he nods, looking away from you. You swallow, gaze back to the landscape.

* * *

You sit at a long table, your gaze on the table as you play with your fingers. The three men left you alone in the room, locking it behind them. You’re somewhere far from the city center, but close enough that you can see the skyline from wherever you are. Your eyes slowly take in the room you’re in.

It must be some sort of headquarters; you’re sitting at a long table covered with the map of Seoul, several red dots and x’s covering it. Monitors cover walls, and you notice that there are seven chairs. You can only assume that seven people are a part of this… group, gang, whatever they are. You don’t dare walk around and open drawers or doors, too scared that they might get angry with you. Kook said that they would’ve killed you long ago if they wanted to, but nothing would stop them from roughing you up a bit. And from their cold gazes, you know they wouldn’t mind doing it one bit.

The door swings open, and you jump slightly as you turn to the people walking in. The first one catches your eyes immediately, head high as he leads them. His hair is a soft brown, styled in such a way that makes you believe he spent time with each stroke. His eyes move to you, a slight nod. He wears a black suit, a chain hanging from his pants as he sits at the head of the table, head resting on his folded hands as he waits for the others to enter. You can tell he’s the leader from the way he carries himself higher, the confidence oozing from his figure.

Hobi walks behind, now dressed down in sweats. He sits next to the leader, one leg folded on the other. He’s handsome, much more than you thought from just looking through the rearview. Lips shaped into a soft heart, small dimples adorning his cheeks. The air around him is calmer, less tense. Hobi’s now smiling lightly, glancing at the others entering.

Someone you haven’t seen before enters next. Scars cover his arms as he plays around with a small knife in his hand, hair a dyed blonde, features softer than the others. He looks at you coldly though, eyes piercing so deeply you have to avoid his gaze. He’s wearing a loose-fitting shirt, skinny jeans sticking to his legs. He hops into the chair next to Hobi, earning a nudge from the man as they exchange small whispers.

Taehyung pops in next, still giggly. He waves at you softly, silver hair pulled back from his face. You can’t understand how he’s gotten more handsome than you’ve last seen him, dressed in silk pajamas. He turns the chair around, sitting on it backward. He rests his chin on the cushion, humming something softly.

The next face is surprising. His face is on every real estate billboard in the city; buses, benches, anything you can think of. He’s more handsome than the photos, plush lips complimenting his striking black hair. Kim Seokjin wears a suit like Namjoon, but it’s a dark blue, red tie. He winks at you as he sits next to you, leaving one seat left.

Kook walks in quickly, never looking at you as he sits down. He’s dressed in all black, hair covering his face as a hoodie is tucked over his head. He keeps his face low, lips in a straight line.

The last person walks in lazily, hands tucked into his sweats as he glances around the room, before he stares at you. You can see blonde hair peeking through his backward cap, eye bags deep against his skin. He looks like he hasn’t stepped outside in days. His eyes flick to the chair before looking back at you.

You put the dots together quickly, going to stand up before the leader clears his throat. You turn to him and he stands, gesturing for you to sit in his spot. You bow slightly, taking his spot. He keeps his hand on the back of the chair, as if he’s trapping you in your spot, preventing you from leaving. The tired man sits in his chair, resting his head on his hands.

“Welcome to Lunar Tech,” he says, his voice soothing. It’s deep, but not as much as Tae’s. “I’m assuming they didn’t tell you why you’re here.” He looks down at you, waiting.

“No, they didn’t.” Is all you respond. Is that how this works? Being simple enough not to agitate them. There’s seven of them and only one of you, the numbers aren’t exactly in your favor if you wanted to run out without looking back.

He thinks over your answer for a moment. “Since you’ll be here, we might as well introduce ourselves. I am Kim Namjoon, the CEO of Lunar Technologies. To the public, we are a large company that provides security to Seoul’s biggest conglomerates. To you, we are a company that the government hires to kill people they don’t like anymore. And we do some side jobs ourselves.”

You’re in a room full of killers. You look at all of them, trying your best to hold back your shaking. At least they were honest?

“I’m Jung Hoseok,” Hobi says next. “Taehyung already announced that, but I digress. I’m in charge of the weapons room, and sometimes forced by Namjoon to help out on missions,” he leans forward. “My kill count is 69,” he winks. You can’t help but make a face, causing him to laugh. “Ah, that’s better. Couldn’t take the shakes from you anymore. And sorry about being so cold to you earlier, didn’t know if we were gonna kill you or not.”

The slight smile that's on your lips disappears immediately.

The next continues to twirl his knife as he looks at you. “Park Jimin,” his lips slowly curve into a smile. “Knives.” Okay. Staying away from him.

Taehyung rolls his eyes, waving at you. “Hello again! You already know my name is Tae, but the full name is Kim Taehyung. I’m in charge of the interrogations and intel.” He’s friendly, it makes sense that he’d be in charge of that. But what makes you worried is how easy it is for him to drop the smile, to kill without a thought.

Seokjin nods at you. “You’ve probably seen my face around Seoul, it’s a bit hard to miss, isn’t it? Can’t find one like it anywhere,” he grins. “Kim Seokjin. I work in real estate and I poison people at night. And you can call me Jin.”

You blink.

Kook finally looks up from the table at you. “Jeon Jungkook. I’m the sniper.”

Taehyung shakes his head, “Aish, that was lame. Say something else.”

Jungkook sighs, “I’ve been here for about three years. Namjoon took me off the streets.” You look up at Namjoon as he says that but his face is void of emotions. You look back at the others.

“I’m Min Yoongi,” the tired one says, finally looking up. “I hack whenever they need it, which is pretty much all the time. Everyone’s a bit incompetent when it comes to computers around here. I built this room and several other ones in this complex.”

“Ah, our own Anonymous under our roof,” Seokjin says happily. “Unless you are a part of them.”

“Was asked, never joined,” Yoongi murmurs back, earning a shocked look from Jin.

This group of assassins, it’s like they mushed several personality types together and called it a day. You’re not sure how any of them get along, if they consider themselves friends or if it’s just a side job to them. But what you do know is that you’ve gotten yourself into a pile of shit deeper than the Amazon Forest.

“Now that the introductions are over,” Namjoon says, slowly walking around the table. “We have to talk about the elephant in the room. Why Taehyung took you, why you’re important to us.”

Namjoon stands on the opposite side of the room, grabbing a small remote off the table. The table changes, showing several files with moist of it blurred or redacted. Namjoon points to one in particular. The Organization. It opens, pictures of parties, and famous people flicking through. He stops on one. One particular man, you know too well.

Park Jinyoung.

“This here is Park Jinyoung, your friend. He’s one of the head people of another organization that does assignments like ours. Instead of our very creative name, theirs is called The Organization. You know several of their members, including Choi Youngjae, Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom, to name a few. Want to tell us how you’re involved with these people?”

They all look at you, waiting. You clear your throat, before you begin to speak. “They’re friends of mine. Well, not really friends, but we attended the same college years ago. I went to their parties and dinners sometimes, but that’s it. I’m not involved in anything you’re talking about.”

Namjoon nods. “We know that already. But there’s one particular member your fonder of than the rest. Mark Tuan.” He clicks, and several of his images show on the screen. You stare at his face, your stomach turning.

“That was years ago, it didn’t mean anything to him,” you mutter. “He cheated on me and we haven’t spoken after that.”

“Do you realize he has been protecting you all of this time,” Yoongi speaks up this time. “He’s hired guards to watch you, to keep track of your every move. That doesn’t seem like a one-time ordeal to me.”

You blink in confusion. “W-What? That can’t be true-”

“It is,” Yoongi interrupts. “For several years now. We don’t know how you two broke off things but he seems to care about you enough to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?”

“Us,” Jimin says. “We are their rivals. We have the majority of the business because we have existed for so long, The Organization came after us shortly after. Because everyone in this group doesn’t have anyone they give a fuck about, we’re not so easy to manipulate. Do you see where we’re leading?” Jimin cocks his head, watching your expression.

“You are important to Mark,” Hoseok says. “That makes you important to us. If he knows that you’re with us, he’d try anything to get you back. Even if it means betraying his own.”

“You are our pawn,” Namjoon says finally. “You are the key we needed to disband The Organization. We haven’t gotten so close to any of the other significant people in their lives but you. And it’s strange how Tae just stumbled upon you at a party.” Namjoon shakes his head, “Mark has gotten reckless.”

You don’t want any part of this. All you want is to go home, to hide underneath your quilts, and pretend none of this exists. “Why do you want to do this? Can you just exist at the same time?”

Their laughs echo around the room. Namjoon shakes his head. “No. They are taking some of our high-paying clients, they have become negligent, leaving crime scenes with too much evidence. Their behavior is slowly leaking around, people are starting to notice the killings. Some are trying to connect them, and we can’t have that.”

“You should be happy,” Taehyung says happily. “You’re an important person! We can’t kill you!”

You’re _ecstatic_.

“And because you’re important, we’re not going to involve you with other members of our operations. I won’t hire an outside company to protect you when there are seven of the most dangerous men in the world underneath this roof.”

Namjoon turns off the computers, letting them go black. “Because you haven’t had a choice this whole time, I’ll be giving you one. Choose who you’d like to guard you until you’re allowed to leave. It shouldn’t be that hard, hm?”

Namjoon nods, tucking his hands in his pockets as he leans against the wall. Your eyes move to each member. Hoseok smiles at you, encouraging you. Jimin pays no mind, now playing with two knives. Taehyung looks at you with hope in his eyes, Seokjin taking out his phone and typing something up. Jungkook still keeps his eyes on the table and Yoongi watches you silently.

“I… I choose-”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now! Each Chapter will correlate with the Prologue! IE: Prologue + Namjoon, Prologue + Jin, Prologue + Jimin, etcccc. So, tell me what yall think!!!!


	3. Chapter 1: Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 📂 summary: Namjoon lives on three things; Guns, Blood, and Death. It’s all he’s ever known. Even as he retired from active operations, it’s still what controlled him. Having another distraction could only make him unfocused, but it’s you. And he didn’t mind a distraction like you.

_**warnings/rating; 18+, blood, kidnapping, mentions of murder, stalking, obsessive/yandere type behavior, jealously, cursing, manipulation, assassinations, murder plotting, mentions of poisoning, weapons (knives, guns), shooting raid, interrogation, harassment, anxiety attack, mark tuan is an ~asshole~, mention of saints/hell, killing, gun training, smut: light spanking, slight exhibitionism (it ends quickly), sex in a office, oral sex (f. receiving), fingering, unprotected sex!, minimal aftercare.** _

* * *

_**define;** _ _the illuminated part of the Moon decreases from the lit-up semicircle at Third Quarter until it disappears from view entirely at New Moon._

**name;** kim namjoon **expertise;** leadership, inactive assassin **kill count;** unknown **traits;** dominant, impersonal, cold, sly

##  **threat level; high**

* * *

##  _“And because you’re important, we’re not going to involve you with other members of our operations. I won’t hire an outside company to protect you when there are seven of the most dangerous men in the world underneath this roof.”_

_Namjoon turns off the computers, letting them go black. “Because you haven’t had a choice this whole time, I’ll be giving you one. Choose who you’d like to guard you until you’re allowed to leave. It shouldn’t be that hard, hm?”_

_Namjoon nods, tucking his hands in his pants as he leans against the wall. Your eyes move to each member. Hoseok smiles at you, encouraging you. Jimin pays no mind, now playing with two knives. Taehyung looks at you with hope in his eyes, Seokjin taking out his phone and typing something up. Jungkook still keeps his eyes on the table and Yoongi watches you silently._

_“I… I choose-”_

Your eyes land on Namjoon, standing across from you. He leans forward as you gaze at him, a questionable look in his eyes. You're not sure why you decide for him to "protect" you; maybe to keep yourself away from the other men? You can only assume that he hasn't gone on missions in a while and thus, has killed less people. Yes, you know your logic is very much flawed. But still, there's something about him that you trust just a little more than the others.

"I choose you," you say, eyes staying with him. He nods slowly, leaning off the wall. You hear a loud whine from Taehyung, watching as he looks between you and pouts.

"Why him? He's _boring_ compared to me!"

"Our boss is one of the most level-headed men in here," Hoseok says, rolling his eyes. "I'd be surprised if she didn't choose either him or Yoongi," his eyes move to you. "Can't help but feel disappointed though."

Yoongi looks away from you, narrowing his eyes at Hoseok. "Wouldn't happen. I'd reject her immediately. Too much hassle to deal with while I have to monitor all of you on missions. And I'm not a babysitter."

He glances at you. " _Woman-sitter._ "

"That's enough," Namjoon speaks up, moving from his spot. "I usually come into the office from day to day or speak to public officials when necessary. Because people may start rumors about you and I, making you either a spouse or relative seems best."

"Spouse," Jimin pipes up, finally putting his knife down. "A family member won't be with you constantly unless for unusual circumstances. Perhaps you can announce that she is your future wife?"

"Bringing more attention to her?" Seokjin tsks, "I don't know. She doesn’t seem like the type for the spotlight. And having her in public will only put a larger target on our back. She fell into our lap with ease, and yet, no one has stopped to think why."

"A miracle?" Taehyung cheeses. "The world gave her to us."

Jungkook finally reacts, scoffing at him. "Mark isn't stupid. He _wanted_ us to find her."

"But the question is: Why? We've already checked for tracking devices or listening ones. She's as clean as I can tell," Yoongi murmurs. “No one can get through me.”

“Something else then?” Namjoon says, rubbing his chin. “We shouldn’t trust any of this, and we don’t even know if she’s in on it. Why leave her this vulnerable?”

“A distraction,” Hoseok says. “It has to be. They’ve been silent recently, keeping to themselves. Not many cases taken, although they need it. Their company’s liquidity is drying up. Their personal assets are barely cutting it these days. Seoul’s expensive to operate a business in.”

“Exclusive contract?” Seokjin says, “Some of my clients will only work with me when buying properties because of my reputation.”

“If they knew of your real job, they wouldn’t meet with you anymore,” Taehyung mutters, earning a glare from him.

“We’ll discuss it more tomorrow. It’s almost 4 am, and most of us have to be up early for our jobs,” Namjoon nods. “Dismissed.”

Everyone stands from the table, some giving you side looks. Yoongi’s the last, dragging himself through the doorway, before shutting it behind him.

Namjoon sits at the edge of the table, rubbing his chin as he thinks. “You’re probably exhausted. I don't live here, y/n, so you'll be coming with me to my home. I have a guest room you can stay in, but unfortunately, I would have to keep it locked," he looks at you sympathetically. You wonder if it's mock, or if he genuinely feels that way. "At least until we can trust you to venture out on your own."

You can't help but let out a huff, your eyes twitching to roll. "I'm not a child."

“You’re not,” he says softly, eyes flicking over your figure before looking at you. “We can see that.”

Your mouth goes dry.

He stands, adjusting his suit before gesturing forward. “Ladies first. I’ll tell you where we’re going.”

You walk through the open doorway, slightly familiar. The building is state of the art, slick walls, and modern touches everywhere you look. You walked through a few guards as you entered, their eyes forward. You’re sure that they don’t know the actual operation, as Namjoon mentioned. 

"How long have you owned this company?" You ask, and Namjoon laughs softly.

"Ah, some time now. Maybe about ten years, give or take a few months. After I bought out the building and ran the other companies out, it was a couple years down the line. The others joined not too long after."

He walks by your side now, hands still tucked in his pockets. He glances around silently. "We kill people, yes, but all of it is for a reason. Although the government assigned ones might be a bit sketchy." He thinks for a moment. "I haven't been in the field for a while, the others are enough."

"Do you know how many people you've killed?" The thought has been on your mind ever since they've walked into the room. Hoseok said his easily, with remorse in his eyes. You couldn't quite understand how someone could brag about that, about having blood on their hands. Able to wake up each morning and continue to do the same thing, like it's the same as a regular nine to five.

"I do."

He doesn't say anything else about it, and you don't pry. It's better to not know.

You keep your arms crossed as you walk through the parking garage, Namjoon nodding at the guards as they bow deeply as he passes. He takes a key out of his pocket, whistling to himself silently.

The aura is different around him when you're alone, more comfortable in a sense. The confidence and authority is still there, but not as much as before. A car beeps, and your gaze lands on it. You've never seen a car like it, eyes ready to fall from their sockets, mouth agape. Namjoon’s smirks at your expression, the doors sliding open by themselves. He stands on the passenger side, waiting for you to enter. You do, and the door slowly closes, locking behind it. He steps into the other side as it closing, him still humming to himself.

The seat slowly adjusts to your body as your mouth is still in the O shape. Right now, you should be angry, furious even, that you can't go home and cry into your bed sheets about stubbing your toe. Your heart should be thumping out of your chest because technically you're adult-napped and you have no idea about the person sitting next to you. You don't even know if his name is really Kim Namjoon. But all your stupid brain is thinking about is how smooth the seats are. You furrow your eyebrows, reaching for the seat belt and saying nothing.

Namjoon shifts the car into gear, it barely hums as he drives away. He turns up the music, a soft melody wrapping the car as he focuses on the road. His fingers hold the clutch, the other wrapped around the wheel.

"My home is big," he starts, putting on his signal, glancing at you. "You can choose to be across the estate if you'd like, away from me. It might be a bit... strange, for you to share the same space as me. And I have my own chef and maintenance employees that come over a few times a week, the chef every few days, since I don't eat at the house much. I sleep at the office most of the time."

"I can send them in more often, if you'd like–"

"I can cook for myself," you interrupt. You curse at yourself, glancing at him. You expect him to yell, or get angry. Maybe change his mind about being so nice to you. But he just nods.

"Not a problem."

* * *

You arrive in no time. Namjoon's home is behind heavily secured gates, guards everywhere you can see. Even if you wanted to escape, you wouldn't know how to start. There's probably cameras on every inch of this property, covering every black spot there is. And you're now living with the leader of an assassin group; he's in that position for a reason. Whatever your thought process was on picking him, you have no clue.

Maybe, a small part of you thinks, it's the dimples that made you fumble the bag. Dammit you and your one-dimensional thinking. Maybe if you started all over, you'd choose someone else. He drives up to his home, parking just a few yards from the doorway. You click the unlock button, the door sliding open slowly. This time you hold in your awe, climbing out.

Him calling it an estate isn't an exaggeration in the slightest. It's three stories tall, your head moving from side to side as you try to find the ends. You'd think that he'd live in a more low-key home when his occupation is dangerous, but it's the complete opposite.

Namjoon watches as you take it in, eyes scanning your face when you hold back your amazement. He's seen it often enough to not be startled by how it looks, but, watching it vicariously through you, he can see how surprising it is. You live in a small apartment, only a fraction of his home. He's always been grateful for the things that he has, but it's refreshing to be brought back down to Earth once in a while.

You step forward without him having to tell you, a guard at the door nodding as they open it for you. His house is furnished to the nines, different colored woods covering each surface. It feels homey, the smell of a fireplace swirling around his home, shelves of books in various places. He tosses his car keys on a side table, walking silently next to you as you give yourself a tour without him needing to.

He stops once you enter the kitchen, glancing at his watch. He has a meeting in the early afternoon, the time already 4am. He'd like to show you around but the day is already weighing on him; the last mission still clouding his mind.

"My room is not too far away from here," he says, interrupting your walking.”I can show you your room, and you can walk around tomorrow."

You turn back, nodding slowly. This time he walks ahead up the stairs, glancing back to see if you’re following. He gestures to an open door down the hallway. “There should be some spare clothing in there, and the bathroom already has all of your amenities. Make yourself at home,” he says. You walk past him, glancing inside the room. You look back but he’s already walking down the stairs, his steps fading into the distance.

You would take the time to walk around the room, admire the aesthetics, but your exhaustion is hitting you, your eyelids already heavy enough. You take a shower quickly, grabbing the silk pajamas from the side and falling into the bed without a second thought.

* * *

You eat silently, Namjoon reading through his emails as he sips on his coffee. He’s concentrated; eyes flicking over the information quickly, his brows furrow when he’s confused, easing when he understands. You’ve been in his home for less than a day, and you know so much and yet, so little about him. He clears his throat, and you blink, coming quickly out of your trance. His gaze is now set on you, eyes expressionless.

“Finished? I have to meet with the officials soon; I’ll leave you with the others in the HQ while I discuss matters with them. It won’t be for more than 46 minutes.”

What an odd number to say.

“Okay,” you say simply, brushing off your shirt as you stand. You’d rather not think about how your clothing suddenly ended up in the closet of the room, cleaned and ironed. How your home is probably ransacked; your neighbors would care about your whereabouts, wouldn’t they?

You frown. They wouldn’t.

“Ready?” He says, tucking his phone into his pocket. You follow him as he walks to the car. Today, he’s wearing glasses, resting at the tip of his nose. It makes him look more professional, but not less terrifying. Maybe he wears them when he wants to be taken seriously by his contacts.

“This isn’t the most ideal situation,” he starts, opening the door for you as you enter his car. It’s much more low-key than the one he drove last night, but still as sleek. Eyes won’t linger on you much in this one. He hops into the other side. “I didn’t want to kidnap you; I thought we’d have you for hours, maybe less than that. But Mark just leaving you vulnerable, it’s making me wonder.”

You say nothing. He glances at you, sighing.

“You can speak your mind. I’m not an active assassin, I wouldn’t kill you for stating what you believe.”

“I don’t see the point in talking to you,” you confess. “This small talk, it’s a waste of time.”

“How so?” he asks, his driving much slower than last night. “It fills the air, keeps you out of your thoughts.”

“You say that as if I wanted to get out of them.”

“Overthinking will only make you feel worse about this situation.”

“You’re the one that kidnapped me. If I had a choice, I’d be at home, crying over Jong-suk breaking up with his girlfriend in the latest episode,” you grumble. A light chuckle falls from his lips.

“You’re… interesting.”

You look at him, seeing the small smile still on his lips. You don’t respond, turning your gaze back out the window. You can see the looming tower of Lunar Technologies in the skyline, it’s own prominent figure among all of the skyscrapers. It’s strange how a company as apparent as there is a spot next to the other buildings, their business much darker than just stealing properties.

Namjoon wants you to get out of your thoughts, but how could you? What would you think about, the weather? You still can’t believe that Seokjin is involved in this; his face is everywhere you can see. If he was ever found out, it’d shake the city to its core. It’d probably hit global news.

“Taehyung and Yoongi are the only ones without daytime jobs,” he says, interrupting your thoughts once again. “The others usually meet up around 6pm each night. We don’t have any missions for a few days, so they aren’t required to show.”

“Are the others as rich as you?” You ask. He looks at you over his glasses, nodding.

“Yes. Seokjin moreso, but all of them are wealthy. Each assassination gives us about…” he thinks to himself. “The amount of money to be able to buy a small country, three times over. We split it evenly.”

Ah, so they roll in the dough and the blood. Makes sense.

You stay quiet again, earning a sigh from him.

“I know you want to know more.”

“I’d rather not talk, thanks.”

He turns to you, your eyes focused outside the window. His hand tightens around the shift, but he takes a breath, chest lifting, and falling slowly. The doctors told him to control his anger, to hone on the energy and put it into something positive.

But he just can’t help the tingle his fingers crave. He shifts gears, speeding down the highway.

* * *

You know you’re being babysat. You can tell from the games that are laid out in front of you, the excited look in Taehyung’s eyes as he plays UNO by himself, humming softly. You’re a bit curious about how old he is, but there doesn’t seem to be much of an age difference between the both of you. Perhaps he’s just childish, stuck so deep in his own thoughts that he couldn’t care less what others think about him. You roll dice in your hands, glancing at Yoongi.

Large headphones are in as he stares at the laptop, typing so quickly you could barely keep up. You walked past him earlier, seeing layers and layers of coding on his computer, a language you’d never bother to know or learn. You can see why he’s the one who built this facility. He didn’t bother greeting you when you entered, grunting lowly at Namjoon when he said hello.

“Are you just going to sit there for an hour?” Taehyung asks. “You can play a game, you know.”

You narrow your eyes at him. The Taehyung at the party is completely different from the one in front of you. Like a switch flicked, serious mode off, slightly concerning mode on. He pushes the UNO card deck in front of you, a pout on his lips.

“Play with me.”

“I’m not really interested-”

The playful look in his eyes disappears immediately. “What?” His smile is gone, eyes unblinking. A shiver goes down your spine as he terrifies you with just a look. You pick up the deck.

“I guess one game-”

“Great!”

You hear a scoff from Yoongi behind you, clicking away. “Leave her alone. If she doesn’t want to play a stupid game, then let her sit there.”

Taehyung pouts, “ _Hyung_ -”

He stops clicking, lifting a headphone. “Yesterday she was free to go wherever she pleased. Even if she didn’t know Mark was stalking her, it never impeded her everyday routines. Now, she is stuck with people she doesn’t know who kill for a living. She has to live in a home that’s unfamiliar to her, with a man who cares more about reading than anything else. If you were in her situation, you wouldn’t want to play UNO either.”

He sighs, watching as you put the deck to the side. He looks into your eyes. “I wouldn’t have killed you at that party, you know. Sorry about that, I won’t hurt a lady like you.”

You say nothing, and he only pouts more.

You need to get out of here.

* * *

Namjoon opens the door, glancing inside. Taehyung is lying on the couch, in deep sleep, as Yoongi continues to type something out on his computer. He sees you in the same spot, the board games untouched, besides a deck of seven cards sitting inches away from you. Your gaze is glazed over, hands shaking. He closes his eyes, pinching his nose.

“I said distract her,” he grumbles, causing you to jump. He looks over at Yoongi, frowning. “Have you been coding this whole time?”

“No. I’m looking through old footage of Jinyoung’s apartment. There’s nothing, not even Mark walking in. It’s like-”

“They knew you’d check,” Namjoon mumbles. “What is their endgame?”

“Right now, we have nothing but y/n,” Yoongi says back, looking at you. “And it feels like less and less of a bargaining chip.”

Taehyung snores.

* * *

Everyone sits around the table, an eighth chair added. You sit between Yoongi and Namjoon, the leader’s back facing you as all of your eyes look up at the screen.

“In the latest news, another body was found in the Han River. Police report that the body is a male, between the ages of 20 and 30 years old. They say it happened recently, between two to three days ago. Slashes were on the body’s arms, other parts brutally injured. Police have not said this yet, but many reports are beginning to connect these killings to the recent ones in the last few months. It has everyone wondering; does Seoul have its own serial killer?”

Namjoon turns off the TV, running his fingers through his hair.

“Shit,” Seokjin utters.

“They’re fucking everything up,” Jimin mumbles. “Who throws a body into the Han River? In the most insecure and obvious place! What happened to good, old-fashioned burying?”

“Laziness,” Namjoon says softly, head resting on his folded fingers. “They’re being lazy, and it’s making a mess for all of us. The officials I talked to today, they were going to drop out of our deals. Go to The Organization instead.”

“You’re shitting me,” Hoseok widens his eyes. “They didn’t even do that last job correctly!”

“They’re not going to switch anymore,” Namjoon says softly. “I talked them down. They’ll still work for us. But we should still be concerned. Jaebeom, whatever he’s doing with his company, it needs to stop.”

You hear a soft tap, turning to Jungkook. He taps a penny lightly on the glass, thoughts elsewhere. He looks up at you just as you turn away.

“Suggestions?” Namjoon says.

“Throw a bomb on their headquarters,” Taehyung says. “That’ll get rid of them.”

“Serious suggestions,” Namjoon stops the train before it starts. You can even hear how serious his tone is, and it shuts Taehyung up rather quickly, his body shrinking into his chair. Several conversations start among themselves, Namjoon rubbing his temples lightly as he waits for them to say something, anything.

It’s not your place to say a word. In fact, you shouldn’t even utter a word, the cops will make you an accomplice in this crime organization of theirs if they ever found out about it. This isn’t a game, this is real life. And you could only think about what Taehyung did to Jinyoung. You can’t get those bloodstains on his shirt out of your mind. They said they killed bad people, people that deserved it. But the queasy feeling that bubbles in your throat every time you look at Tae just won’t go away.

“y/n?”

Your head whips up, looking at Namjoon. The whispers are much quieter now, their ears focused on you and their leader.

“Suggestions?” He asks.

You shake your head. “No, no. I’m not in this thing, with you all.”

“Well,” Yoongi starts. “You have attended our meetings several times.”

“Twice! Both, unwillingly!”

Yoongi shrugs, “You spent the night in Namjoon’s home. You didn’t even attempt to escape. Someone who is kidnapped and wanting to leave will do anything, wouldn’t they? Pick at locks, gather information about their nappers. But you haven’t even lifted a finger to stop us, you haven’t even cried over your friend dying by Tae’s hand,” he gestures to the assassin in question. “You let him bring you to a car. Bring you to a room filled with similar men. You even let us joke with you. Any detective would look at you and see that you are involved with us, open and shut case.”

His smile lifts slightly, barely. Your hands begin to shake as his words sink into you. He’s right; you’ve had every chance to scream at guards, to jump out of cars at red lights, to try and find out more information about them. But all you’ve done is cry into your pillow and tell yourself to suck it up, that you’d go home soon. The police wouldn’t hesitate to throw you into a jail cell next to them.

You rub your face. Perfect.

Fucking. Perfect.

* * *

“An assignment with him? Can’t I be assigned to anyone else but him?” Hoseok complains, arms crossed against his chest. Taehyung’s lips puff out, frown lines showing between his brows.

“Why? I’m fun, I'm hip! I’m cool!” He protests.

“You talk like you’re fifty,” Jungkook mumbles from his seat at the weapons table. He earns a small chuckle from Jimin.

“Fun? The last time we were out together doing recon, you said we were going somewhere fun.”

He nods enthusiastically, “We were-”

“You took me to a funeral. A funeral! People were crying over a dead body, funeral.” Hoseok narrows his eyes at him. “And from there I vowed to never trust you again.”

Taehyung rolls his eyes, “But you have to admit, it was fun-”

“No. No, it wasn’t.”

Namjoon looks at them arguing, his head throbbing. It’s a never-ending headache with the two of them; constant fights, sometimes weapons are thrown across the board room table and he just sits there, waiting for them to stop. Sometimes they notice the growing anger from the clenching of his jaw, but most of the time they pay no mind. Seokjin has to step in and calm them down. No one likes it when Namjoon is angry.

Perhaps, having a gun on him wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Perhaps, it’s loaded, and maybe, his finger slips the safety off and aims it at one of their bodies. Or both, he’s not picky. But the paperwork, oh no, the paperwork. If only he didn’t have to do the paperwork…

Too bad he’s not an active assassin anymore.

“We aren’t here for you to argue,” Yoongi says. “We have another mission, and Namjoon put the two of you together. It shouldn’t be that hard; you found y/n on the same mission not too long ago.”

Hoseok rubs his face, “That was a fucking trap Yoongi, and you know it.”

“We all know it,” Jimin speaks up. “But we have other things to focus on.” His eyes move to yours for a moment, before going back to Namjoon. “Who else will be going with them?”

“You.”

Jimin makes a face, but it slips so quickly, you wonder if you even saw it.

“Next to Taehyung, you’re our best interrogation expert. There’s no possible way he would tell us information without more of a threat other than Tae,” Namjoon says simply.

“You’re our best negotiator?” Jungkook says, more of a question if anything else. “Wouldn’t it more desirable to see you on the mission instead?”

“He doesn’t do that anymore,” Jin mutters. “And even if he did, it would be too risky. The Organization would see that we are taking everything they do seriously, too seriously. We still aren’t sure why they let us take y/n so easily. It’s best to remain cautious.”

Jungkook purses his lips, but doesn’t say anything else.

“You’ll be equipped with several mics and cameras,” Yoongi says, opening a small bag. He hands them the equipment. “Be careful, that shit cost us a little over 300 grand. Hide it underneath your shirts, make sure it isn’t shown when you attend the conference. Grab Jaebeom when you get the chance.”

You pretend to not notice the name, to not let it affect you. But you can see his face, imagine him being kidnapped by the three of them. It’s not like you have an emotional attachment to him; you don’t. He’s only ever given you Hell, especially when you were dating Mark. But to even think about him being in danger only weighs on your mind. You wish that you aren’t put in these meetings, kept away and ignorant. It’d be better than witnessing them plan someone’s downfall.

“And I’ll be your getaway driver,” Hoseok says, with the least amount of enthusiasm possible. “Hooray!”

“No sarcasm,” Namjoon says. “It’s an easy mission. He isn’t going to know you’re there, so you’ll fly underneath the radar easily. And you’re not on missions often, Jimin, so there’s little possibility that he’d recognize you, anyway.”

Namjoon’s eyes slide to Tae. “You, not so much. Do you understand the instructions? I have to attend a dinner with y/n tonight but Jin and Yoongi will be looking over the mission in the meantime. Call me if necessary.” He looks at all of them, who nod in unison. “Dismissed.”

Taehyung stands, but Namjoon stops him. “Tae.”

“Hm?” he looks at him innocently.

“Not too much blood this time, alright? Only so many people will believe you went to a costume party. And we can’t agitate Mark further.”

Taehyung nods. “Okay. Less blood this time.”

Namjoon narrows his eyes. You notice how his grip tightens on Tae’s arm, the slight wince in the man’s expression. He’s probably cutting off his blood supply with how firm his fingers are.

“I’m serious.”

He lets go, Taehyung letting out a sigh, rubbing the spot before he follows along with Hoseok and Jimin. The others watch him go, the doors shutting behind them before Jin speaks up.

“You know he thinks about your reaction to anything he does all the time,” he starts. “He looks up to you. Treating him like that will only slowly push him away.”

“He has to learn that lives aren’t a game,” Namjoon turns off the monitors slowly. “The last time he killed someone, he…” he trails off. “He hasn’t learned his lesson, not yet.”

Jungkook stands. “I have a night shift. I’ll see you soon, call me if you need anything.”

They watch as he leaves the room, another sigh falling from Namjoon’s lips. Yoongi glances at him, shaking his head.

“These kids look up to you too much. Interesting that their role model is a ruthless killer like you,” Yoongi smiles slightly. “I’ll be in surveillance, headphones on.” He tucks his laptop underneath his arm, slowly walking away.

Leaving Namjoon, Seokjin, and you in the room. Jin looks like he has something else to say, and you can see that Namjoon notices from the patient look in his eyes.

“Bringing y/n into these meetings, it’s risky,” he whispers his words, even though there isn’t anyone else here. “What if we slip up? Letting her fall from our grasp before we neutralize The Organization? They could torture her, Joon.”

Namjoon shakes his head, “That won’t happen.”

“You have to consider it-”

“I can’t talk about this right now. The idiots are waiting for me.” He begins walking past him, and you follow along, gathering your things.

Seokjin stands. “Namjoon-”

“I’ll set a meeting time with your secretary, alright?” Namjoon replies, his back still to Seokjin. Jin looks between you and him, gulping. He rubs his forehead, mumbling something to himself as the door shuts on his face.

* * *

Namjoon is silent on the way to the dinner, jaw clenched as he takes sharp turns on the highway. You don’t say a word; he’s already pissed at Seokjin, and probably late to the meeting. Bringing it up again would probably set him off. You’ve only known him for so long, you have no clue what he’s thinking.

The worry in Seokjin’s mind is the same as yours. Namjoon insists that you’re safer by his side, by all of their sides, but there’s always a possibility that he may slip. That they may look another way and you’re grabbed, taken in. Or worse, and you’d rather not dwell on the worst part. You’ve accepted your situation,for the most part, your crying at night turning into acceptance. Sure, you still hate them for taking you away from your bed, your ordinary life. The blogging that made you enough money to survive on. It’s interesting how you barely have enough of an impact on the world for anyone to miss you. A bit depressing.

“You are safe, you know that right?”

You’re stopped at a red light, Namjoon looking at you. You open your mouth, before closing it again.

“What do you want me to say?” You ask, “That of course I’m safe? That being here with this Lunar Tech is better than living my normal life at home?”

Namjoon rolls his eyes. “You weren’t exactly living a normal life. You were, and probably still are, being stalked by your ex. He watched your every move for years, and without us, you wouldn’t even know about it. You were living life oblivious.”

“I was fine without knowing about any of this,” you hiss back, your anger slowly building. “I was fine reading shitty novels at home and making money off of commissions and my website. I was fine being normal, Namjoon. I didn’t want to be thrown into any of this.”

“Well,” he speeds off, the light green, “You made a fatal mistake when you decided that Mark Tuan was relationship material.”

Guilt-tripping. That’s what he’s doing now, trying to make you feel like this is all your fault. Well, you’ve read enough to see the signs. You scoff, turning away from him.

“Fuck you.”

A dry laugh falls from his lips.

“In your dreams.”

You make the longest eye roll possible as he pulls into the parking lot, far away from the other cars. His hands grip the wheel as he sits there for a moment.

“I didn’t mean to guilt-trip you,” he says. “I’m just… on edge. Whenever there’s a mission, I can’t think about anything else but it until it’s completed. Jin knows this but started another problem in my head. He’s right.” Namjoon starts. “You’re in a shit ton of danger. Your every waking moment with us, you’re at risk. But we don’t have a choice,” he rubs his head. “After they decided to take you from the party, an even larger target was put on your back. I’ve been trying to figure out what to do.

“In the beginning, I was going to drop you off back at home, leave you there. But there was the risk that you’d run to the cops. Taehyung already leaked their real names to you without much of a thought. They’d add things up immediately. Having you locked in a room at all times is inhumane, I wouldn’t do that to anyone.”

Namjoon turns to you. Even in the dark, you can see through the makeup, the bags underneath his eyes. The stress in every line of his skin, every blink of his eyes. You hate yourself for feeling bad for a man that kills people for a living, but you do. There’s reasoning behind everything that someone does, even if they might be a bit more skewed than you’d like. But they say that they kill bad people. You wouldn’t dare to do something like that, even in the worst situations. But, your empathy pushes past your reasoning.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “For Mark, for bringing you into this. You’re innocent, just happened to date a bad guy, this is in no way your fault. After this is done, if you promise to keep everything to yourself, I won’t kill you.”

_Thank you, Namjoon. That’s oh, so reassuring._

“But let's get through this dinner first. These men have contracts with us, not the regular security ones,” Namjoon glances at you, and you nod. He continues. “Don’t say anything. They’ll try to make you talk but ignore them. If for any chance they ask you to drink or eat something, don’t. I’ll be next to you the whole time, but this is just a cautionary thing. They’re shitty as fuck. If we didn’t have a contract with them, I’d ended them long ago.” You can hear the venom in his voice as he speaks. “Just sit there, please. And if you were thinking that this is a good way of escaping, it isn’t. You wouldn’t want to have anything to do with them.”

He clicks his seat-belt loose. “Now, ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” you give him a sarcastic grin, and he laughs.

“You’re really interesting.”

* * *

Namjoon wasn’t kidding when he said these two were sleazebags. They reek of cigarette smoke, teeth yellowed, and faces unshaven. The one in front of you keeps on smiling at you whenever he gets the chance, only making you more and more uncomfortable. You can feel the annoyance rippling from Namjoon slowly increasing as he sits here, his alcohol they order from him going untouched.

“We already discussed the specifics,” Namjoon says. “You signed a contract. Do you want to back out of it?”

The man in front of Namjoon shakes his head. “No, no, of course not! I was just letting you know that another offer came up. Something a bit more in our ballpark, is all. We were wondering if you were willing to lower the price on it.”

Namjoon doesn’t say a word, jaw clenched. You can see how the man visibly sweats, glancing at his partner who just seems to not be able to move his eyes from your face.

“So…” Namjoon twirls around a silver ring on his finger, cocking his head slightly. He tongues his cheek, glancing at Mr. Looky. “You’ve told me to come to this place to tell me that you want to decline our offer?”

“Ah, Mr. Kim-”

“You’ve already broken our contract, Mr. Yang,” Namjoon says. “One of the first conditions is that you do not speak to other companies in regards to our offer. And yet, here we are.”

The man is visibly pale, the sweat now trickling down his cheeks. He holds his water, taking a sip before clearing his throat and speaking. “Sir, I didn’t mean to break our contract. Y-You have to see it from our s-side, you know? W-We still have a contract-!”

“Not anymore. Do you remember one of the conditions of our contract?” Namjoon glances at his hand this time as he speaks. The dominant energy radiating off of him is palpable, you even feel nervous, as if he’s pressing you about the issues. “Death, Mr. Yang.”

Mr. Looky finally peels his gaze away from you to Namjoon, “You can’t be serious.”

The look he gives Mr. Looky could melt anyone on the spot. “I am deadly serious. And what makes it worse, is that you can’t keep your eyes to yourself. I’ve counted since I’ve been sitting here, 34 times that you’ve looked at my fiance’s breasts.” This time the man matches the other one, hands shaking. “Even if you didn’t break the contract, it is already null and void.”

Namjoon stands, the other men squirming in their chairs. His lip slowly grows into a grin. “I suggest you tell that other company that you won’t be able to accept their contract offer. Since you’ll be dead before you sign the papers.” He looks at you, his eyes flicking to your chair. You get the message immediately.

Namjoon holds the back of your chair as you stand, waving goodbye to the men. “Have fun on your last night. Say goodbye to your mistresses. Enjoy that alcohol and whatever else you eat here, it’s on me.”

Namjoon holds your shoulder as you two walk out, him never looking back. He guides you to the car, the both of you hop in. You’re too shocked and confused to say a word. He knew what he was getting into when he entered that place, he knew that he’d break their contract, threaten their lives.

“Are you really going to kill them?” You ask, and Namjoon looks at you.

“Yes.”

You blink, putting on your seat-belt slowly. Hearing about the killings is another thing. Seeing him threaten people in front of you, telling them that they’re going to die is another. Your hands are shaking, pulse quickened. Namjoon can see how anxious you are, reaching behind him and handing you a water bottle. You take it, drinking slowly.

“Our contracts are important, y/n. It keeps us safe, keeps other organizations from knowing what we do. Them even discussing it with someone else puts everyone at risk, not only the seven of us. My company has hundreds of employees, thousands of lives rely on us to provide for them.”

“Those men were planning on killing me,” Namjoon says simply, causing you to gasp. “Right when I walked in, I saw it. They aren’t as sly as they think they are. They poisoned our drinks. The water still had a little bit of dust left on the cup. They both had guns on them. The one staring at you didn’t plan for you, but from his eyes, I could tell what he wanted.”

He shakes his head in disgust. “I would have killed them then and there, especially that one for looking at you like that. But Jungkook is a sniper for a reason,” he says simply.

Ah. So the shift that Jungkook needed to go to is this. He’s probably waiting on a rooftop somewhere, scope aimed at them as they exit.

“I apologize again,” he says. “I’m not used to having people with me while I discuss things with clients. I should have explained it to you better before we entered. They aren’t good people, y/n. This is funny to say, but it’s better if you trust my judgment. We do extensive research on everyone.”

You try to control your breaths but you can’t, your chest tightening more and more. You feel a hand cover yours, and turn to Namjoon. He watches you in concern, eyes flicking between yours.

“You’re okay. Take deep breaths. In and out, yes, like that. Breathe slowly, concentrate on something nicer.”

Your heartbeat slowly steadies, your hands not as shaky anymore, Namjoon’s cold one clasping your warm, sweaty one. He doesn’t complain about it, watching you for any more signs of an anxiety attack.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and you nod. “Words, please.”

“Yes, yes I’m fine.”

He keeps his hand in yours as he puts on his seat-belt, starting the car. “I think we both deserve a moment to clear our heads. Tell me something,” he turns to you.

“What’s your comfort food?”

* * *

You sit across from Namjoon, sipping slowly on your milkshake. You glance up at him as he stares out the window, drinking his water ever so often. He seems a bit tense, the tapping of his fingers too involved, the slight frown on his lips hard to miss. His eyes roll to you as you look back down at your meal. Your fries are already half gone, on your second milkshake in about twenty minutes.

“I didn’t realize how much that would affect you,” he says. “I haven’t… No, I shouldn’t have brought you there. Perhaps it would’ve been better to leave you with Seokjin. Maybe Yoongi.” He sighs, popping one of your fries in his mouth.

“How can you get used to it? Knowing that you’re going to kill someone, or send someone to their death?”

He thinks for a moment. “It’s easier said than done. I have lived around guns and blood most of my adult life. In the beginning, when I first killed someone, I couldn’t stomach it. Seeing the blood, seeing that horror,” he shakes his head. “It poisons your mind. But I had no choice. I was poor at the time when they found me.”

“They?”

He purses his lips. “The people who made me into the man I am today. I wasn’t always a CEO. I was recruited into a gang, taught that killing is the way to show your loyalty to them, to show them that you cared. And in order to leave, I had to take the top spot. I had to lead them. So-” he reaches for the edge of his sleeve, slowly sliding it up. You see several scars scattered about. A larger, deeper one stands out to you, and he traces it- “That is the price I paid. I killed my mentor to leave.

“I thought that I would be fine, be able to live a life normally after that. But I was so young, so foolish, so impressionable. My hands were already tainted, so I decided then and there to make a security company. Have the front of national security for Korea, but behind the scenes, take out bad guys. Be my own superhero,” he rolls his eyes.

“Oh, what a superhero I turned out to be.”

“Do you wish that you didn’t join that gang, do you wish to be ordinary?”

He smiles softly. “Sometimes, I do. Sometimes I wish I can wake up and see the sunrise with my partner lying next to me. Stress-free, hear the small steps of my children running into the room. Make coffee, sit outside on the porch of a small home in the middle of nowhere. Complain to my neighbors about how loud the police were as they drove by. Maybe have my own store, sell books.”

His dream is to have a family. You can see the desire in his eyes, the want to live without worries. The innocence in his eyes vanishes as quickly as it appears, hardening again.

“But that isn’t possible. Not anymore,” he mumbles, rubbing his neck. “We all have targets on our backs. As well as you,” he gives you a sympathetic look. “You haven’t been seen with us in public, only at that restaurant. But that was a forgettable experience.”

“Hyung is right; having you with me is risky, so much so that I’ve been thinking…”

“I’m not going to stay inside of your home all day, or the headquarters,” you say, grabbing another handful of fries. “Jin’s right, yes. Having me walking around with any of you is giving myself a death sentence, but I’m not going to sit inside all day. I’ll go insane.”

He narrows his eyes, “y/n-”

“I’m not, Namjoon. I know it’s a bad idea, but… let me have this. I’d rather be outside than stuck in your home all day.”

He looks down, nodding, “Alright. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you get killed.” He reaches for another fry, but you slide your tray away. You see the disappointment in his eyes as you do so, unable to hold a laugh back. He rolls his eyes at you.

“Funny.”

“I’m hilarious.”

* * *

"Hold it steady," Namjoon watches you from the corner of the room, earmuffs noticeable from the corner of your eyes. "Keep your eyes on the target, closing one isn't going to work. You have to have both of them open."

You hold the pistol in your hand, your fingers trembling as you aim at the mannequin several yards away. Namjoon’s been training you for several days now, his patience much more extensive than yours. You didn't even want to do this, but the crippling thoughts of you somehow ending up in a situation where you have no choice dwells in your mind endlessly. Namjoon offered and despite your hesitance, you said yes. And here you are, too scared to even shoot a dummy.

"How can you do this?" You grumble. "I feel like I'm going to shit myself."

"Years of practice," he says simply, standing from his spot. "You never really get used to it. Every shot you make you remember. But as long as you have the basics down, everything else should fall in place."

You bite your lip, taking a breath. Namjoon stands behind you, watching as your finger slowly squeezes the trigger. The boom echoed around the room, the jolt from the gun making you step back slightly. Namjoon holds you steady by your shoulders.

"Safety on," he says, and you quickly flick the mechanism on, passing it to him. He grins slightly at your antsiness, taking it from your hand and turning to the target.

Without hesitating, he flicks off the safety, aiming his gun and shooting the dummy. His shots are perfect, landing on the marked spots; between the eyes, heart, left arm, right leg. He lowers the gun, resting it on the overhanging ledge before turning to you. You frown at his cockiness, a laugh erupting from him.

"What's with the face?" He asks, and you wave him off.

"I hate you.“

“Hm? Hate me?” He turns to you, an eyebrow raised. You cross your arms against your chest, trying your best not to pout.

He laughs at your expression, pushing a strand of hair away from your face without thinking much about it. You still for a moment, feeling his soft fingers brush against your forehead. You look up at him, and his smile slowly wavers, glancing between your eyes and lips. But you look away, and he moves his hand back.

“Another?” he asks, and you shrug, grabbing the gun.

“Practice makes perfect, I guess?”

“You guessed right.”

* * *

Days turn into weeks. You’ve seen more of them than anyone in your life, listening to them talk about missions they were on, people they “took care of”. Your mind lingers on Jinyoung sometimes, wondering what caused him to be a target. But you let those thoughts disappear before they consume your mind. Your thoughts shift to the men that you’ve grown used to Seeing them run into the headquarters, Taehyung, the most excited whenever he comes back. Sometimes he has dried blood on his clothing, sometimes he’s covered in alcohol, sometimes he’s in his sleepwear, hair a mess.

You’ve noticed that despite Hoseok and his bickering, they care for another in their strange way. Hoseok complains about how irresponsible he is, and Taehyung always asks about his day. You don’t know about anyone’s jobs outside of this place except for Seokjin and Namjoon’s, only because it’s obvious. After that last time with Namjoon, he hasn’t brought you with him to other places, explaining that it’s too dangerous to come with him on missions. And even with your complaints, you’re usually stuck inside with the others, listening to them talk about everything and anything.

“100 kills,” Jungkook mumbles. “You’re going to ruin that number soon enough.”

Jimin frowns. “No, I won’t. I’m not on those assignments, Taehyung and you are. Hoseok too. Boss knows how I feel about it, he wouldn’t tell me to go unless absolutely necessary.” He crosses his arms against his chest.

“Well,” you hear a familiar voice, turning to see Namjoon walking in. He looks more stressed and unkempt than usual, stray hairs sticking to his forehead, a frown on his lips. “I need you to go on a mission now. We have a problem.”

“Problem?” Seokjin says.

All of the ears in the room perk up at Namjoon’s words, his hands tucked in his pocket as he paces back and forth. It’s been quiet, too quiet. They all expected for The Organization to start something, but it’s almost been two months and not a word from them. Not even a slip up in their assignments. The news has died down, the murders slowly disappearing into the background.

“They know,” Namjoon glances at you. “They sent an email to Yoongi.”

Now everyone looks at Yoongi, his hoodie over his head. He glances up from his laptop, clicking a link. The large screen in front of you shows a video clip, and he presses play.

The screen is black at first, static. But it slowly forms, your stomach turning at the sight. His hair has grown longer, facial hair on his once clean-shaven face. Mark’s the only person in the room, the walls behind him blank. He’s kept himself hidden enough. He smiles into the camera, tilting his head.

_“Haven’t you all been a bit… calm lately?”_ His voice is deeper, more assertive. It scares you to see him after all of these years, knowing who he now is. What he’s done, what he’s doing. You gulp, staring down at the table before looking back up.

He’s not here. He can’t see you.

_“I know you have her. My y/n.”_

Your stomach twists in disgust.

_“Is she watching this right now?”_ he leans closer to the camera, puckering his lips before laughing. _“Ah, I miss her. Can’t really see her while she’s in your security office, though. You did let her out once, Namjoon. Brought her on that meeting of yours, those men Jungkook killed. God, and I thought we were brutal!”_ He chuckles dryly.

“His face is even annoying,” Hoseok murmurs.

_“You’re not following our plan, Namjoon. You’re supposed to bring her out more often, let us see that pretty face of hers. At least use her as a bargaining chip,”_ he pouts _. “Or have you grown too attached to her? We can’t have that. So, you have a choice.”_

He scratches his face slowly.

_“Give me the details of your next contracts, send half of your best ones to us. Bring me back my y/n. Show her this video, I don’t fucking care. In exchange, we won’t expose you to all of Seoul. You see, Namjoon…”_

He reaches in front of him, taking a phone. He begins to play a video, showing the camera. It shows Taehyung walking into the room with Jinyoung, then immediately flicks to inside. They’re speaking normally, until you see Tae reach back for his gun, turning it on Jinyoung. The pure bliss in Tae’s eyes as he cocks his head, saying something incomprehensible. You close your eyes, looking away. Unable to see what happens next.

The ringing of the shot echoes around the room, your eyes immediately springing tears. You never mentioned it, never wanted to hear the details. You keep your eyes shut, trying your best to control your breaths. Sometimes you forget that they’re trained killers. Sometimes you forget that Taehyung killed someone you’ve known for almost a decade, with a smile on his face.

Mark scoffs. _“I have the video of you killing him. Did you really fucking think, that I wouldn’t have collateral? That I’d just let you take my girl without consequences? And that’s not all.”_

You finally look at the screen, watching another video. This time, it’s zeroed in on Jungkook, sitting on the top of a roof. He’s not wearing cameo, anything to hide him from someone who would just take a second and see what’s happening above. He’s holding his rifle, staring through the scope. His fingers slowly slide over the trigger, before firing. He quickly reloads and fires again, before looking up. You’ve never seen him in action, but you can tell how little he cares, the way he quickly looks for any shell casings before packing up and disappearing. How simple and easy it is for him.

Mark turns off the video, hands crossed as he stares into the camera.

_“You have 48 hours. Meet us at the old HQ.”_

The feed ends.

No one says anything. You could probably hear a pin drop from how quiet it is. Hoseok slams his fist on the table, shaking his head.

“Fuck.”

“We were reckless,” Namjoon says, shaking his head. “We always complain, talk about how unorganized they are compared to us, how they always have missteps and make the authorities suspicious. But here we are,” he grunts, sitting on the edge of the table. He throws his head back, letting out a loud sigh. “We fucked up.”

“What can they really do with that footage?” Jimin starts. “Jungkook can be found out because of his daytime job, sure. But Taehyung doesn’t have an occupation besides this. No one even thinks he’s alive.”

“That’s the problem,” Yoongi starts. “Taehyung is supposed to be dead. What would the news think if they saw him alive and well? All of our meticulous work, down the drain. He’s one of the most wanted people on Earth, and having that footage in a reporter’s hands…”

“A national manhunt,” Taehyung says softly. You’ve always seen a teasing look in his eyes, always carefree. But he looks nervous now, biting his lip as he looks down. “I should have examined the room more, should have seen that fucking camera-”

“There’s no point in worrying about it now,” Jungkook says. “They have the footage. We just have to figure out what to do.”

“Why does he still want you, now, that is the question,” Namjoon says, eyes on yours. “Why send you to us? What is the purpose?”

“Why make sense of a crazy man like him?” You say, “I… he’s not the same Mark Tuan I dated. I don’t know him anymore, I don’t know if I ever did.”

He wasn’t like this, not before. He was a kind guy, filled with light and laughs. Serious sometimes, but mostly carefree. The only thing that worried his mind was classes, but that’s everyone in college. Past you wouldn’t have fathomed that he’d do something like this, that he’d be stalking you this whole time, use you in this game of his with a rival business. If he cared, really cared, he would have reached out long ago. But, there’s no point in trying to figure out crazy. There’s no logic behind any of his steps, nothing.

“You didn’t even need to be a bargaining chip in the first place,” Jin mumbles. “All he wanted was money? Why even use her in the first place?”

“Is this his way of trying to get her back together with him?” Yoongi says. He clicks through his laptop. “You said you broke up with him when he cheated on you, right? This might be his twisted way of showing you how he’s changed, how much a man he really is.”

“That’s a stretch,” Jimin says.

“It is, but we have no other leads right now,” Yoongi replies.

“What are we going to do?” You ask them all.

They all look to Namjoon.

He stops pacing back and forth, probably absorbing everything they’ve said. He looks at you, expression unreadable. You wonder what’s going on in his mind, wondering if he thinks you’re somehow involved in whatever the fuck Mark’s plot is, conspiring against them. You hope that this isn’t your last second of breathing, looking into his eyes. That all the trust you’ve built with all of them isn’t suddenly down the drain.

“Follow his deal. Give him our biggest contacts, give him our new contracts. But, don’t give him y/n.”

“What?” You hear several of them echo. Jungkook stands, shaking his head.

“You can’t bargain on this, Namjoon. Our lives are at stake-”

“They’ve always been at stake,” Namjoon utters. “We all joined Lunar Tech knowing what would happen to one of us one day. It hasn’t happened yet, but all of us have scars. We’re now on our second chance at life, at this. We aren’t saints, Kook. We’ll never be. If you want to back out of this, you can. I won’t stop you.

“But I need a lot of you at the interrogation. Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, you’ll be coming with y/n and I to the interrogation. Seokjin, Jungkook, and Yoongi will stay here and survey the property. They will probably be expecting me to bring all of you, but this is better.”

He turns to Yoongi. “Set up the camera, I’m going to send a message back.”

Yoongi nods, quickly leaving his chair, disappearing from the room.

“I already spoke to Yoongi about the details, but essentially, I know that they will try to target here. That’s why I am taking half of you with me and the other half stays. Yoongi hasn’t left HQ in years, having him on the field is an absolute no. Have Kook and Jin here will be both to protect our assets and ensure that no one tries anything stupid.”

He looks to Hoseok.

“You three are coming with me to make sure this deal goes okay. But, I think that having y/n in a safe house is the best bet. Or, keeping her with one of you while only three of us speak to The Organization.”

“We don’t know how it’ll go,” Hoseok says. “But making you the face of the deal isn’t such a good idea. Jimin and Tae are best with these situations. You can stay back with y/n.”

Namjoon shakes his head. “No.”

“I agree,” Jimin pipes up. “They want all of us together. You’ve spent more time with y/n, she’s more comfortable with you than anyone else. Keeping her by your side is a smarter idea than having me or one of the others with her. Especially Tae,” he gives him a side glance, “After everything he’s done.”

You look at Namjoon. You’ve spent your fair share of your time with him, but in all honesty, you’d rather him by your side than any of the others. Even if he is the boss, something is irking you. A bad feeling, if he goes with them.

“Okay. I’ll stay with y/n.” he turns to you. “You can go get something to eat from the cafeteria downstairs. Jimin will accompany you.”

Jimin stands, smiling in your direction. You can sense that you have no other choice but to go, so you nod, letting Jimin guide you away from the room. Once the door closes, Hoseok is the first to speak up.

“You’ve gotten too close to her, Joon.”

“Stop saying things that don’t make sense.”

“It does,” Taehyung murmurs. “You’re too friendly. She’s a hostage and should be treated as such. Even with the way she speaks to you, it’s too familiar. Too much comfort. She’s supposed to be afraid of us, but it seems like the complete opposite. And you spend all of that time with her, it might be aiding in this. I am all for the fun and games, but I know where to draw the line. She still could be working with Tuan without us knowing.”

Namjoon nods, “I know-”

“And yet, you care about her,” Jin says. “You wouldn’t have hesitated to give her to Mark in exchange for our well-being. But now, you’re having her on the same level as us.”

“I know, I know, but… I feel it. She’s an innocent, Jin. A bystander that was pulled into our shit just because Tuan can’t get over a past relationship. I can’t treat her life like it’s nothing.”

Yoongi walks back into the room. “Interesting to see a killer with morals.”

Namjoon says nothing, too tired and frustrated to argue with them. He isn’t close to you, that’s not it at all. He just knows the feeling of being alone, of being in a place that you can’t escape unless there are dire circumstances. Being with people who are strangers to you. He knows it all very well; there’s no reason for him to be scowled for having half a heart to keep you away from risk. You might be a liability to them, but you are also… you. And that’s the end of it. Probably.

He blinks.

_Shit_.

* * *

“Waiting on confirmation from Yoongi,” Jimin says into his earpiece. Namjoon and you are stationed close enough to get there within seconds, but far enough away to not be found easily. Yoongi equipped all of them, including yourself, with a camera, just in case things go sideways.

Namjoon sits next to you in the abandoned building, staring at the live feed on his phone. Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jimin are there, holding a briefcase in their hands. The Organization hasn’t arrived yet, typical of them, you think. Mark has never been in time for anything since you’ve known him, it doesn’t shock you that he’d be late for a trade. Your heart is pounding, knowing that something will go wrong once they see that you’re not there. That Namjoon isn’t there.

There’s still the question as to why Mark wants you so badly. But that’s something that can be answered at another time. You hold your breath as your earpiece cracks.

“Youngjae, Jackson, and Yugyeom are entering the building now. Mark isn’t anywhere to be seen,” Yoongi says, cutting his voice feed short.

A sneer grows on Namjoon’s face as he clicks his tongue. “Typical. Mark knew I wasn’t coming, that’s why he sent those three in.”

“Do you think he knows that I’m not there?” You ask, and Namjoon nods, turning back to the feed.

* * *

Hoseok stands idly, staring at the three men entering the room. They’re as cocky as usual, their stance lazy as they stare back at them. He’s respected his competition until recently, the slip ups something he couldn’t quite get past. Jackson’s the first to step forward, looking around dramatically, before turning to Jimin.

“So you’ve brought the case files but not y/n? Typical of Lunar,” he rolls his eyes. “That was the deal, guys. Where is she?”

“We aren’t trading her,” Taehyung says, hands tucking in his pocket casually as he leans against a pillar. “You knew we wouldn’t bring her. We have the assignments you want, just take it and go.”

“We aren’t leaving without her,” Youngjae mumbles. “You know that.”

“Why let us capture her anyway? You left her right in the palm of our hands, an easy picking. Seems a bit suspicious, don’t you think?” Jimin says.

“None of your business,” Yugyeom says, staring at him in disgust. “I don’t even know why your boss thought it was smart to bring you two to negotiate,” he points at Tae. “You killed one of our own in cold blood, without a second thought. And you-” he turns to Jimin- “You tortured Jae. He was basically dead coming back home. And yet, you thought it was smart to stand in front of us, thinking that we would just accept it, move on.”

“Ah, is that what this is?” Hoseok raises a brow. “Payback, because they hurt your little friends?”

_“Cut it out,”_ Namjoon says into the mic. _“You’re going to start something.”_

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Jackson says, his gaze flaming as he looks between them. “Give. Us. Y/N. Now.”

Jimin widens his eyes, patting his pants as he turns around looking at the guys next to him. “Damn, I must have forgotten to put her in my pocket before I left! How about you, guys? Anything?”

Jackson reaches behind him, pointing a gun at Jimin. Jimin slowly drops the case, raising his hands in surrender. “Watch yourself, Jack. As you said, we aren’t here to play games. Take the cases and leave. No blood needs to be shed.”

Taehyung and Hoseok already have their guns out, aimed at the others.

* * *

“Shit,” Namjoon turns around, grabbing the gun behind him. He turns to you, holding it out steadily. “Remember our training?”

“Vaguely,” you say honestly, taking it away from him.

“Vaguely is good enough for now. I need you… I need you to stay here.” He stands up, quickly loading his pistols. “Don’t make a sound, don’t come out unless one of us comes to get you. Whatever you hear out there, cover your ears, alright? If someone other than us seven walks into this room,”

He stares at you sternly. “Blow their fucking head off.”

He turns to the door, but you grab his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He looks at you in confusion, until you wrap your arms around him. He stills, puzzled slightly at your embrace. He slowly envelopes his arms around you, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. You stay there for merely seconds, but it feels like hours to him. He can’t remember the last time someone embraced him, held him without any malice, anything but pure comfort.

You pull back, looking up at him. “Be careful, Joon.”

His lip twitches, slowly forming a small smirk. “I’m the leader, y/n. Who would I be if I got hurt?”

“Promise me you won’t die,” you say, holding out your pinky. He stares at it, before nodding, letting his finger curl with yours. He pulls away, giving you one last glance before running out. You hide behind a barrier, your heart pounding in your chest.

You can hear the shooting happening just outside the door. You hold your chest, hoping with everything that you have that they’re okay. That you don’t have to walk out and see their bodies on the ground. The shooting stops for a moment, before the door slams open. You flinch, holding your hand on the trigger. Listening to Namjoon’s instructions in your head, you keep your mind focused, your eyes open.

“I know you’re in here,” The voice speaking shocks you. It couldn’t be-

“Haven’t you missed me, baby?” Mark says softly, dragging something behind him. “I’ve missed you so much, you know. I missed your voice, your smile, your smell. Why’d you leave me? After everything we’ve been through?”

You scowl, shaking your head. This man cheated on you and has the audacity to blame it on you. Gross. Your hand begins to shake the closer he gets, and you close your eyes for a moment. Thinking about how much he hurt you in the past, thinking about how he’s been stalking you, watching you without you having the slightest idea. Bringing you into this mess.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are-”

You quickly slide out from your hiding spot, pointing the gun directly at his head. He doesn’t even flinch, tilting his head as he looks at you. He looks the same, the soft smile on his face, the messy head of hair. But he has a bulletproof vest on, hands covered with leather gloves as he holds his gun. He slowly puts his hands up in surrender.

“You still look so beautiful,” he says softly. His eyes scan your finger, as if he’s not in danger right now. Like you’re not pointing a gun at his head. “Have you missed me, baby?” He takes a step, and you cock it, making him stop in his place.

“Fuck you, Tuan. Don’t fucking move, or I’ll shoot.”

“You wouldn’t kill me.”

“Are you willing to make that bet?” You sneer, stray strands of hair sticking to your forehead. Your hands shake slightly, and you hope he doesn’t notice how nervous you are. You can’t even imagine yourself killing him, no matter how much you hate his guts.

The door behind him kicks open, distracting you for only a moment. Mark takes this chance to kick your chest. You lose your breath, letting the gun fall to the ground as you fall back. Mark grabs you off the ground, holding you against his chest. You feel the cold metal of the gun touching your temple, your chest hurting from the kick.

Namjoon and Hoseok stand there, eyes flicking between you and Mark, their guns aimed just behind you. You wonder where Jimin and Taehyung are, wonder if they’re safe. If they’re still breathing. Fear crashes through you as Mark laughs, pressing his lips to your temple.

“Ah, what a situation we have here!” he says happily. “Drop your fucking guns, or I’ll kill her myself.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Hoseok says, narrowing his eyes. “You’re too obsessed with y/n. You’d kill yourself before you kill her.”

You feel his chest lift with his laughter, shaking his head. “Oh, Hobi. You’re wrong about that. See, if I can’t be with y/n, if she’s not here with me, what’s the point in living? We can spend eternity together in the afterlife, I have no problem with that. Right, baby?”

“Fuck. You,” you gasp, looking at the men in front of you.

Hoseok’s eyes are hard, staring directly at Mark, never wavering. But Namjoon looks at you. The usual stone cold gaze of his is readable; frightened eyes, shaky pupils. He looks at Mark before he slowly lowers his weapon. Hoseok glances at him, shaking his head.

“Namjoon-”

“Lower your gun, Hobi.”

“We can’t just-”

“Lower your fucking gun, Hoseok. _Now_.” Namjoon holds his hands up, dropping the gun from his grip. Hoseok sighs, following his lead.

Mark keeps the gun at your temple, “Ah, now that wasn’t so hard, hm?” He looks to Namjoon. “Got a crush on her or something, Joon? You know she wouldn’t ever love you back. You’re too hard, too emotionless. She needs a man like me. Someone that can take care of her.” As he says this, he slowly walks to the entrance of the room, keeping his hold tight. “Where’s your other boys, huh?”

He moves the gun from your head, pointing it at Namjoon. Before Hoseok can react he shoots. You scream, struggling against Mark’s hold.

The bullet lands in Namjoon’s stomach, his eyes widening as he falls back. Everything seems to go in slow motion. The appearance of Tae and Jimin at the door, the immediate shot Hoseok takes to Mark’s skull. The piercing feeling on your side, a knife digging into your stomach. Their loud shouts as Mark’s grip from you falls, as you stumble forward, ignoring anyone else but Namjoon.

He watches as you push past the others to get to him. He looks up at you, your hands shaking as you press down on his wound. He cries out, holding on your hand as you continue, sobs falling from your lips.

“y/n! You’re hurt, let him go we can handle this-” Taehyung pulls on you but you only hold tighter, shaking your head.

“No, no! He’s hurt, we have to apply pressure, we-”

“Jimin is trained in this, it’s okay,” Hoseok tugs on you as Jimin rushes to his side, already holding a bag in his hand. Your grip loosens and he finally pulls you all the way off, lifting up your shirt slightly.

“Fuck,” he looks at your side, glancing up at Taehyung. “He cut deep, I’m surprised she isn’t out cold right now. Y/n, y/n listen to me alright? Hey!”

You stare at Namjoon, your eyes never leaving one another’s. Is it too late to tell him that you don’t hate him, that you’re not scared of him? That you can’t imagine yourself without him by your side, that… that you care for him more than you should? Your vision blurs as he smiles at you, your eyes fluttering before you fall back into Hoseok’s embrace.

* * *

_“She’s waking up.”_

_“Thank fuck. He’d have our asses if we didn’t save her.”_

_“Is that all you’re worried about? She was stabbed, idiot. Under our watch, she was stabbed!”_

_“Shut up. You two are too fucking loud. Get out.”_

You slowly open your eyes, staring up at five people. You blink slowly, your vision slowly clearing. Yoongi looks down at you first, nodding, before disappearing from view. Taehyung appears next, a relieved look on his face.

“You’ve been out for days, y/n,” he says softly. “I thought you wouldn’t ever wake up.”

“She’s been through Hell, of course, she’d be like this,” Seokjin says next. “Idiot.”

“Now you’re calling me an idiot?” Taehyung whines. Before, you’d be more annoyed, putting him on your imaginary hit list. But you’re comforted by his usual behavior, a soft warmth helping lower your anxious heart. But there’s one person you want to see.

You lean up quickly, a shot of pain going to your side. Jimin immediately pushes you back down, clicking his tongue. “Don’t be stupid now. It’s not possible to heal from something like that in just days, you know.”

“Namjoon, where’s-”

“He’s fine,” Jimin interrupts. “He’s in the other room, waiting for you to wake up.” His lip slowly curves into a smile. “So what’s been happening while we weren’t around? Since when does the boss fall for someone?”

You can feel your face burning as you say nothing, everyone’s laughs echoing in the room. “Wonder what would’ve happened if you chose me,” Hoseok says, pretending to think. “You’d fall for me instead?”

“He’s okay?” You ignore their teasing, looking at Jimin. He nods again.

“Yes. He was in rougher shape than you, and yet he woke up before you did. Kind of strange, if you think about it. But he’s fine. Just can’t stand on his feet for long, but neither can you. Right now, anyway. Give it a few weeks and you’ll be fine.”

You sigh in relief, finally leaning back. You trust his word, but you want to see him for yourself, see his eyes on yours. Tell him everything you’ve been wanting to say. A soft knock interrupts all of your thoughts. Jungkook stands there, holding the back of a wheelchair. Sitting there is Namjoon. He’s shirtless, a bandage covering his lower body.

He quickly pulls himself in, the men making a small path for him to go through. They each leave the room, Jimin squeezing your hand once before disappearing from view, leaving you two alone. Namjoon looks at you, an unreadable expression on his face. You can feel the stress slowly disappear as you both stare at one another, waiting for the other to speak.

“Namjoon-”

“y/n-”

You both chuckle softly, looking away for a moment. Namjoon clears his throat, before he speaks. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there quick enough to protect you-”

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” you say simply. “I’m just… I’m just happy you’re alive. Breathing. Not dead.”

He raises his brow slowly at that, “We promised that I wouldn’t die. I wouldn’t break it.”

Your smile slowly disappears as you look at him, your gaze going to the bandages at his side. He touches the bottom of your chin lightly, bringing your eyes back to him. “I’m fine,” he says simply.

“You put yourself in danger because of me. You shouldn't risk…”

“I shouldn’t what? Throw myself in danger for you? Because that’s something I can’t promise, y/n,” he smiles. “I’d risk it all for you.”

The Namjoon in front of you is different from before. More resolute, more firm in his feelings. He rubs his thumb across your cheek, thinking deeply.

“I don’t know what this is,” he says honestly. “I don’t… I thought that I wouldn’t have to deal with emotions. That killing is all that would be on my mind, that having someone I care more about that the guys was impossible. And… you’re important to me. When I saw Mark pointing that gun at you, I…”

He looks down, shutting his eyes tightly. “I couldn’t risk your life because I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him myself, to shoot without even thinking about it. But you were in his hands, in his grip. I know how crazy he was, I knew he believed every sick word he was saying about you. I knew he’d kill you without thinking twice. And I saw the fear in your eyes. Right then and there, it hit me.”

His eyes flick to yours. “I would rather be shot thousands of times before seeing you hurt once. Even this knife wound that you have,” his eyes flick to the bandages. “I’d kill him again if I could.”

So many emotions swirl in your head as you look at him. You want to lean over and kiss him, tell him that you feel the same way, but the man who you want to forget is still plaguing your mind.

“He’s… dead?” You say softly, and Namjoon nods.

“Hoseok’s one of our best shooters. Point blank, between the eyes. You don’t have to worry about him anymore, y/n. You don’t have to worry about any of them, not when you’re with us.” He blinks. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

He rubs the back of his neck, slowly moving his hand away from your face. “Mark is gone, The Organization won’t bother us after that. You can leave now. We have no reason to keep you here. You can go and not look back. Move out of Seoul, if you’d like. We kept the apartment yours, we paid your payments so you can go back anytime you’d like-”

“I’m not leaving.”

He looks at you, rather bewildered. “What?”

You reach over, slowly enclosing your fingers with his. “In the beginning, yes, I wanted to run away. You pulled me from my life, pulled me away from what I considered normal. But… I can’t leave you. Not now. Not after… not after knowing how I feel about you.”

Hope swirls in his irises as he looks at you. A playful smile slowly forms, the dimples you love to see. “And what’s that you feel?”

You tap your lips, humming. “Hm. Maybe something like, well. I guess I tolerate you now,” you tease. He laughs, and you take this opportunity to lean forward, pressing his lips against yours. He immediately falls into your hands, holding the back of your head as he kisses you back, smiling lightly against the curve of your lips. A cough interrupts the two of you, and Namjoon whines, pulling back as he turns around.

Yoongi stands there, his arms crossed. “No making out in the medic area. Take that to your house, you teenagers,” he wrinkles his nose in disgust, shaking his head. “All I wanted to do was grab my phone and you two are having at it. Disgusting.”

Namjoon rolls his eyes as you giggle, watching the grumpy man walk around. Namjoon looks at you, rubbing your cheeks slowly. “Raincheck?”

“Raincheck.”

* * *

“Uno!” Taehyung yells, throwing his last card on the pile. You groan in anger, throwing the rest of the cards on the table as he laughs happily. Yoongi mumbles some curses underneath his breath, Jungkook glaring at giddy Tae. “Ha! You suckers!”

“You cheated, didn’t you?” You said, shaking your head. “There’s no way you win every time. No possible way!”

“You just hate to say that you suck at the game, that’s all!”

“He did cheat,” Jimin says from the table across from all of you. “When all of you weren’t looking he took out some cards hiding underneath him.”

Taehyung whips his head around, “Hey-!”

“You cheater!” You yell, throwing the cards at him. He yelps, holding his hands up as you continue to impale him with the cards. Jungkook and Yoongi talk to each other as you yell at Tae. He stands, grabbing your hands and pulling you forward. You yelp, stumbling over the table. He catches you with ease, letting you land on his lap.

He wiggles his eyebrows, “Tease.”

You push off his chest as he laughs, flicking his forehead in anger. As you turn, you see Namjoon leaning against the door, watching the two of you. His face is unreadable, arms resting on his chest. His suit jacket is off, cuffs rolled up to his elbows. He dyed his hair recently on a dare, the dark brown now a silver, already growing past his ears, curling on his neck. His frames are perched on the edge of his nose, smiling at you. You feel your face warm, knowing he just saw what happened between you and Taehyung.

“Hey Joon-” “Do you have a moment, y/n?” he asks softly, gesturing outside of the room. “Found some information that you’d want to hear.”

You quickly straighten yourself out, ignoring Taehyung’s laughs as you walk out the room. Namjoon walks behind you quietly, your heart rate slowly increases. The two of you haven’t talked about what happened in the makeshift operating room, but you can tell your relationship changed. He’s calmer, his voice softer. He expresses his emotions easily with you, even if there’s still a wall built up.

You turn back to look at him, stopping. He stops a few feet away from you, hands tucked in his pockets. His eyes scan your finger, tilting his head. “So, you and Taehyung, hm?” He takes a step forward as you take one back. “What happened to us, y/n? Moved on so soon?”

You tremble underneath his gaze, shaking your head. “No. I just stumbled.”

He stops inches from you, your back against the wall. The hallway that you’re in is filled with windows; someone can just walk by and see both of you in mid-conversation. He rests his left arm against the wall near you, eyes still on yours.

“Didn’t look like it to me.” He brushes his fingers along your cheek, humming softly. “I’ve been waiting, you know. For you to make the first move. But you’ve been avoiding me more than anything. Is something wrong?” His demeanor drops for a second, scanning your eyes in concern.

“I thought… I thought you didn’t want to do anything. I respected your choice.” You say, smiling at him. “I didn’t want to push you.”

He rolls his eyes. “Push me? I was thinking that about you, y/n.”

“Well,” you grab his waist, shock crossing his face as you pull him against you. “Seems like we both have the same dilemma.”

He rests his hands on either side of your head, smirking down at you. “Seems like we do.”

He leans forward, inches away from you. “Taehyung was right, you are a tease.” Before you can say anything else, his lips press against yours. You lean forward as he groans softly into you, plush lips moving slowly. His tongue peeks out, tracing against your lower lip. You open your mouth and he enters immediately, hands holding your face as he explores you. You move back after what feels like forever, your breaths quick, chest lifting and falling quickly.

He rests his forehead against yours, breathing heavily. “Damn.” His eyes flick to your chest, groaning. “Why are you wearing that, fuck.”

“Been trying to get your attention,” You run your hands down his chest. “Did it work?”

He pulls you into the door next to the both of you, shutting it and locking it quickly. He turns, throwing you against the door, his hand resting behind your head, holding you steady. His kisses are frantic, your hands unbuttoning his shirt as he unbuttons yours. His hands wrap around your bra, slowly seeping underneath the fabric. He waits for you to say no, to push him away, but you don’t, soft gasps as his fingers snap the bra with barely any effort, wrapping around your nipple.

“You feel so good,” his eyes move to yours, a smirk on his face again. His tongue immediately pushes into your mouth, fingers pinching your nipples lightly. He plants wet kisses down your neck, trailing to the plump outline of your breasts. His tongue teases the skin right next to your nipple, before slowly sucking it into his mouth. You moan softly, reaching back and curling your fingers into his locks.

Your hands run along his chest, feeling the ridges of scars, your hand finds his chest, running lightly over his nipple. He groans into your chest, moving back with a light pop. His eyes are dark as they look at you.

“Watch yourself,” he growls, easily lifting you up, your legs wrapping around his waist. He slaps your ass as he leads you to a desk, letting your body fall on top of it. His hands slowly move down your sides, soft kisses pressed into your skin as he leads himself down to your core. Before he does it, you close your legs as he lets out a groan, looking up at you.

“No teasing,” you say softly, and he nods. You slowly open your legs, letting him pull down your pants slowly. He presses his lips onto your underwear, hooking his fingers on the fabric, ripping it with ease. You yell in protest as he leans up, pressing his lips to yours.

You feel his fingers stroke the outside of your lower lips, a small tremble cascading through you as he presses two fingers into you immediately. You yelp, Namjoon’s fingers pick up their pace, slipping a third in. His eyes scan you as he sees the sweat drip down your face, the wet sounds of your cunt egging him on. His breaths match yours, picking up in pace. In only a few moments you’re already a mess; whining as your high approaches much quicker than you thought. You place your hand on his fingers, stopping him before he pushed you over the edge.

“I want to come on your cock,” you say. You’ve never seen Namjoon move so fast, strip down to his boxers. Before he can pull down his underwear, you reach for it, letting it slip over his thick thighs. Your eyes land on his cock, mouth-watering and heart beating quickly. You knew that he was big just by the way he carried himself, but you didn’t expect this. Namjoon slowly strokes it, pressing a kiss to your forehead. It’s soft, completely different from Namjoon just seconds ago.

“I’m going to take care of you, okay?” he says softly, letting you fall back. You see several emotions cross his face as he stares down at you, letting his cock slowly rub between your lips. You moan, feeling the ridges of his cock rub against your clit slowly.

“No teasing-”

He pushes in as you clutch the table beneath you. Namjoon leans forward, kissing the curve of your face, distracting you from the stretch. His head goes in with a pop, the rest of him slowly sinking into you. You’re tight against his cock, seeing the struggle, the clenching of his teeth as he tries his best not to shove all of himself into you in one go.

“Just do it, Joon,” You say through pants.

“y/n-”

“Fucking do it.”

He wastes no time. Jutting forward, his thick length slamming in and out of you with ease. You grab onto his back, your fingers probably digging small cuts into his skin. He moans, the sound echoing around the room. You’d worry more about the others hearing you, but your cloud of lust consumes you, makes you forget about being in a office. The pounding is endless, Namjoon leaning down, pressing his chest against yours as he continues his unrelenting pace.

You feel his fingers reach between the both of you, rubbing your clit quickly. You moan, squeezing him tightly.

“Fuck, y/n, gonna come. Where?” His sentences are short and struggled, hips pressing into yours.

“Inside. On the pill,” those words seem to motivate him. His fingers wrap around your hips, pulling you against his thrusts as he tries to reach his end. He uses one hand to rub you, wanting you to come as well.

“Come for me baby,” Namjoon says softly.

His words are the last thing to push you over the edge. Your core tightens against his cock, his hips stuttering as you feel his warm come hit your walls, painting you from the inside. He wraps his arms around you as his hips slowly grind into you, keeping the cum inside of you. You two stay together for a moment before it becomes too hot, the room and the body temperature too sticky to stay together.

You look into Namjoon’s eyes as he stares at you. A small snort falls from your lips, shaking your head. “You’re so fucking loud.”

“Me, loud?”

“Yes, you!” You hear a knocking outside the room, Namjoon covering you with his body. They can’t see you, but you hear loud laughter, the knob jiggling.

“What the fuck, it’s only 2 in the afternoon! You know your employees are still here!” Yoongi yells from outside the door, causing the other guys with him to roll in laughter. You can feel your face burning as Namjoon shakes his head.

“Idiots,” he grumbles, pulling out of you. He grabs his underwear, holding it underneath you as he looks down. He smirks as you hit his chest, laughing.

“I can’t believe you were jealous,” you say softly.

He frowns. “I wasn’t jealous. Just… curious, to your relationship. That’s it.”

“Are you sure, Kim Namjoon?” You tease, and he leans forward, pecking your lips lightly.

“Yes.”

He thinks for a moment.

“Just don’t stay in a room alone with him, and we’ll be okay.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon Q/A is now open!!!! you can leave comments below and they will be answered in the next part hehe


End file.
